Chemicals React
by Poiison
Summary: Now that Edward and Bella have decided about the wedding. Will her transformation go out of hand leaving the family in an emotional state of pain? Or will Bella get all that she's been wishing for in the first place? ExB Rated M for adult themes.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, Number one. I _don't_ own any of the characters portrayed. Even though how much I want too. XD I don't. Number two. Don't say that I'm stealing off of Deviantart with this story. That story on DA is _my_ story. I put it on there before I got an account here. So ha! That's pretty much it**.

This is my first Twilight fanfiction. , I hope it's okay. R&R please? This is rated M for later chapters. I'll put some notice before you get there. **  
**

Chemicals React

Chapter 01

My eyes slithered away from Alice who was conveniently sitting between me and the large wooden doorframe behind her. That was my only escape. Her mouth had continually moved as those pixie lips conveyed words so fast. Something along the lines of my wedding theme, guest list and other things along those lines, but now I just wanted to see Edward's face. Why did he have to go right now? Her hands delicately gripped a thick ivory paper. I can't believe it. My wedding is the three days away?

"…Alice?" I looked to her golden eyes as she caught me gaze and I knew she could feel the tension in my voice. Now Alice stopped her rambling and put down the stack of papers –those seemed thicker then she was at the moment- and looked directly at me. She was using her gaze like Edward did when he wanted to know what was wrong.

"Bella… Is anything wrong?" Her eyes winced as she looked at me and she lowered her tone. Maybe she thought I was going to back out? I shook my head and she began to speak again, but now I started to pay some attention.

"Okay… so the theme for your wedding will be historical of course." Alice let out a giggle as she began to explain more about the guest list and things about the wedding. She finally stopped and took a deep breath. "So here is the hard part! We get to do your makeup, hair and everything else!" She seemed very excited and knew seemed to know how to do all of this. But who was 'we?'

"Who is '_we_' Alice?" My voiced peaked with the slightest bit of curiosity as I tipped my chair back and forth. The wooden trimmings in the chair were cold against my fingers as I pressed them down onto the edges of the seat.

"Me and Rosey of course!" She let out a huge grin, but hid her razor sharp teeth behind the absolutely bright smile. And that smirk was plastered onto her face as we continued planning. Though I wished Edward was here. But they were out getting ready and hunting some more. But more for Jasper, just incase… My eyes were glued onto the guest list. It was awkwardly short for Alice who liked inviting everyone I possibly knew. It read:

Guest List:

All of the Cullen Family

Angela Webber and her family

Jessica Stanley and her family

Mike Newton and his family

Renee

Charlie

Billy

Phil

Tyler Crowley and his family

Jacob

My mind was stuck on the last name. Jacob? I didn't invite him… that list included some of the other werewolves but I stopped at Jacob.

"Alice when did you make this list? Who invited Jacob?" Alice looked directly up at me and the answer couldn't be any clearer. "It was Edward wasn't it? Well whatever… Let's get this done with, okay?" She went over a couple more plans and finally got up and pulled my arm with her, instantaneously picking me up. It was awkward since she was much smaller, but then again she was a _vampire_. The word stuck itself in my mind. _Vampire…_

"Okay so tomorrow night the guys will be coming back for a couple hours and then will be out again. Then the next day is the wedding in the afternoon, okay? You'll have to wake up earlier since we need to get ready and Charlie already knows you'll be staying here. He agreed to the marriage… that was surprising." Alice let out a sigh as she saw unenthusiastic I was about this. How could I be enthusiastic? Edward wasn't here, I've been planning all day, I've hadn't had a moment to myself, the marriage was in two days and lastly I did not want to end up like Renee. So the marriage was the last thing on my mind.

"Yeah… okay sure." I was already halfway out the door before she muttered something about me being nervous or something. Who knew? I retreated to my room –well Edward's room, but soon to be mine- evading the watchful gaze of Carlisle or Esme. I continued down the hallway on the second floor. Its walls were covered in portraits of the family and every single one of them. If a picture of me were up there I wouldn't fit. Well not yet… My feet treaded against the regal looking rug. The house around me seemed to be swallowing me up inside. But before I knew it I was back in Edward's room and on the bed and stretching. Gold fabric surrounded metal flowers and me and soon enough slumber. Planning weddings was surely tiring.

"Bella love?" His cold slender fingers brushed my hair out of my face. It left a warm tingling sensation under my skin, even though I knew he was as possibly as cold as a block of ice.

"Edward?" I opened up my eyes to meet his. Again he stroked my hair and slowly leaned in and lightly kissed me. Now I was half way up when he caught me and I suddenly stopped leaving me in that position. I completely shut down at his touch. He pulled away after a few seconds and picked me up.

"Here we have to get you some breakfast. You are still human." He gave a low chuckle and helped me up. Edward asked the trivial questions and I answered as we walked downstairs.

"So how was yesterday?" I asked as we reached the kitchen, it was just another prop as was all the food. He grabbed my hand and wrapped it inside of his. Cold like normal, but he made me warm.

"Hm. The usual. Hunting wasn't very _necessary_. Jasper did need it though. We don't want what happened on your birthday happen at our wedding would we?" Again he gave himself a satisfied chuckle. He looked over and brushed my forehead with his red lips. But I did ignore this as I was offended by his comment. He didn't have to bring it up did he? It was just a paper cut! "Aw Bella. You are just so cute when you pout." He smiled softly revealing his absolutely white teeth behind those crimson red lips. "Here…" He handed me a bowl of cereal and set me down at the granite countertop at the center of the unused kitchen.

"Why do you have this? You don't even have to 'eat.'" Edward pulled the seat out for me and I sat down and started the cereal. After he explained why -I was right about why- he said he had to head out again. "Do you have to go?" I gave him a look that I knew he couldn't resist. Besides that I would have to sit with Alice all day and do some more planning about the wedding.

"Yes…" He stated slowly. "Anyways I need to get ready. Don't worry I'll be back." Again he kissed my forehead and left. For the next couple minutes that seemed like hours into his absence I still sat and ate what ever was left of my breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, Number one. I **_**don't**_** own any of the characters portrayed. Even though how much I want too. XD I don't. Number two. Don't say that I'm stealing off of Deviantart with this story. That story on DA is **_**my**_** story. I put it on there before I got an account here. So ha! That's pretty much it**.

This is my first Twilight fanfic. , I hope it's good. Rated M for later chapters. I'll put some notice before you actually read it. So just to let you know. R&R for me please? I'll update a bit faster if you review (this time was fast because). Just to let you know. 168 hits but only 1 review -.-

Chapter 02

I walked into Alice's bedroom-sized bathroom and saw an abundance of beauty products and containers spread out across the marble countertop. Of course she didn't need any of this so it must be for me. Today is they day. I can't believe it.

"Rosalie did your hair already?" Alice clapped her small delicate hands together as I looked up to see no strand of hair hanging over my face, but it was all pulled up into a bun behind me. Then I remembered the hours Rosalie had pulled my unhelpful hair back and how much pain it took. I took a deep breath and I enjoyed the feeling of the air flowing through my lungs. These may be my last breaths. Sighing yet again yesterday had been uneventful and boring to what my expectations were. And today was no different. I sat in front of mirror for a portion of the day.

"Yeah…" Alice invited me to the black-cushioned stool in front of her, gesturing to me. I walked over and sat down with a slight thud because the seat was awfully low. Well then again Alice was pixie-like and just about that size. I waited for Alice's torture to do it's best here. After all today was the… the idea sank into my head and the nervousness and clumsiness had begun to set in too.

The next hours of preparation had begun. I tried not to look into the large mirror in front of me. Now it was up to Alice and I fully trusted her and I knew she would want the best for me just like Edward less did. After a while of sitting still and tapping my foot on the tiled floors she was finally done. But I didn't look.

"Here it's almost time. We went over everything that one day right? Yeah. Okay! Now we'll get Rosalie and leave for the church!" She nodded and started to drag me out of the room and quickly headed down the winding birch wood staircases. I followed running my one hand along the velvet smooth banister as the other held of the train of my dress as not to fall and trip over my own feet. I looked down and saw Rosalie raising an eyebrow and dressed in an imperial purple gown. But I wasn't sure if it was in disapproval or amazement. Then I saw Alice who was draped in a fitting maroon dress. She seemed to had been standing down there for some time now and about to sprint out the door in excitement.

"Come on let's go…" I heard Rosalie sigh under her breath as I neared her. As Alice pulled open the large front doors –which seemed way to big for her to open by herself- and headed us forward until we saw a white limousine parked at the driveway entrance.

"Why did we need a limo Alice? Don't you guys have cars?" I pointed to the garage that happened to be filled with cars at the moment. A suited man walked out of the driver seat and opened the door for us as we entered carefully.

"Well I thought it would be right for the occasion. We could've taken one of the cars, right Rosalie?" Rosalie's shimmering blonde hair bounced slightly as she nodded her head and continued to look out the window. We continued this talk as the car headed to the church that Alice, Edward and I had chosen out almost two weeks ago. As we headed up the paved roads near the church I could see it's wooden frames and bell tower. And when I looked near the door I saw a patient Charlie standing outside clad in a black suit that seemed uncomfortable to him. As the white limousine was brought to a halt the driver stepped out first and held open the door. It seemed to be a cloudy day, which was just perfect so that the Cullens wouldn't shimmer and dazzle everyone else around them. Alice and Rosalie graciously stepped out first and onto the sidewalk and stopped. They looked back at me and nodded and then went forward into the church. I was still sitting in the limousine and I finally set my foot out onto the ground. I felt a hand grab mine.

"Charlie?" I looked up at him and yes it was Charlie. He helped me up out of the limousine and we began to walk in to walk into the church through the arched doorways. It seemed like hours for these few minutes to pass. It made it harder for me when we entered the room. I could hear the wedding march playing in the background and the occasional shuffles of feet, but my heart was pounding louder and faster with each anxious step. Then I looked over and saw Charlie. It was my first time ever seeing him shed even a single tear as he let me go forward. There were flower petals sprinkled across the ground before me. Soon I was by Edward's side again and we both looked to the priest. His hair as unruly as ever and the rest of the Cullens standing around us and only then did he start the vows.

"Do you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen take this woman Isabella Swan to be your be your wife, according to God's holy decree; do you promise to be to her a loving and loyal husband, to cherish and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others to be faithful only to her as long as both of you shall live?" The ancient looking priest turned to Edward and looked at him.

"I do." His eyes flickered to me and I met the gaze of his topaz eyes. I let out a small smile and held in a giggle. He slipped the gold ring around my finger. Then the priest looked at me with his worn eyes through his glasses and repeated the same vow.

"I do." I stated in a confident tone. I looked over to Edward who seemed to be admiring my certainty. And I did the same as Edward and slipped the ring around his slender finger. Before the priest could utter the last part I looked around. I saw most of my friends and their families and then I saw Charlie and Renee both on the brink of tears of the thought of their 'little girl' growing up so quickly and getting married.

"You may now kiss the bride." Edward didn't wait any longer. I tilted my head up and he leaned over to reach my pale lips. His moved with mine slowly and I know he could see me blush. He put his hands around my waist and pulled me closer. I began to smile and then he pulled away. I let my smile unfold as he looked at me and I heard the applaud and slight sobs of happiness before me. But I didn't see Jacob or anyone –well werewolf- anywhere in the church. I pushed them out of my mind and continued with the plans.

The rest of the day seemed to go by like a blur. Charlie seemed to be doing better then I thought. He actually let me stay at Carlisle house until Edward and I could buy a house and something I didn't tell him. Until I was finally transformed into one of them. Renee was doing alright too. But I barely got time to spend with my new family or with Renee and Charlie. Everyone had been coming up to me congratulating me and wishing me good luck with my future. And soon the Cullens and I were out of the church and heading back to our home.

**A/N: I'm not too sure about this chapter. I hope I didn't destroy them in the process which I hope is not true. Review for me. Silent readers are okay. It's helping **_**me**_** just to let you know. XD I like the encouragement to keep writing. Criticism is okay too. Just don't get rude with me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, Number one. I **_**don't**_** own any of the characters portrayed. Even though how much I want too. XD I don't. Number two. Don't say that I'm stealing off of Deviantart with this story. That story on DA is **_**my**_** story. I put it on there before I got an account here. So ha! That's pretty much it**.

This is my first Twilight fanfic. , I hope it's good. Rated M for later chapters. I'll put some notice before you actually read it. So just to let you know. R&R for me please? I'll update a bit faster if you review (this time was fast because). Just to let you know. 550 hits but only 6 review -.- Review me please?

Chapter 03

As the white limousine rounded the corner and once again stopped in front of the large white house owned by Carlisle Cullen. By then the sky was filled with stars and the moon a shade of red. Edward was the first to exit with me following and Rosalie and Alice next. Dark-haired Emmett and honey blonde Jasper did not ride back with us. Edward said they picked up my stuff from my house and brought it here.

"Hey Bella! You barely have anything compared to Rosalie!" Emmett's earsplitting voice boomed from the doorway as he waved and gestured to the small pile of luggage –just about four or five of them- in front of Jasper and himself. Rosalie gave him a smug smirk and walked over, Jasper came over almost instantaneously and attacked the much smaller Alice with a barrage of hugs and a butterfly kiss on the forehead. Jasper and Emmett had gone and in seconds were back and then I looked down. No more luggages? Could they be that fast? Edward soon swept me off my feet after the rest of the family members had gone back inside. Rosalie with Emmett, Alice with Jasper, Esme with Carlisle and then us. My white wedding dress was draped over his arms as he carried me up to now our room. Edward kicked open the door and carefully dropped me down onto the lavish gold bed.

"Edwar—" I was interrupted by his cold lips which slightly brushed against mine and his insipid hands on my chin, tilting up my face toward his. Now Edward was leaning over me and I could tell he was trying not to 'crush' me. I couldn't think straight now and I felt everything spinning. But I continued and let my hands wrap themselves around his neck and attach themselves onto his unruly russet locks. I was the first to pull away because of the lack of air in that tight space and I did still needed to breath. As I searched for those few needed gasps of air Edward still hadn't left me. He let his soft lips move to my neck. He was showing the most restraint possible in this attempt. As he tried to keep on kissing me I stopped him abruptly. "I know where this is going." I gained my thoughts back moments before and collected myself again. "Once I start going too far you are going to stop me and say 'not today'" I tried imitating Edward's deeper voice with a complete failure as I ended up squeaking near the end.

"Bella are you a mind reader too?" He gave a sarcastic edge to his comment as he wrapped a lean arm around my shoulders. I let my head fall into his chest as we both leaned on the wooden panel on the back of his bed.

"I have one question though…" I grabbed one of Edward's almost white arms as he wrapped them around me. I should have been freezing at that moment but I was extremely hot. I felt as if I was burning up in his touch.

"What is it?" Again he interrupted me, but I guess I would have to deal with it for a while. No, for and eternity.

"Well… about becoming a vampire." Edward looked at me in disapproval and he –so far- was the only thing standing in my way to becoming one.

"Bella…" It sounded like he was going to begin to lecture me again like Charlie had. I looked back at his deep golden eyes. Then I lifted up my hand and showed him the golden ring that now sat upon my finger. "Fine…" Edward sighed and continued. "We'll have a discussion with the rest o the family tomorrow. Okay?" He grabbed my much weaker hand and put it down by my side, where it had been before.

"Thanks…" I let out a breath in satisfaction and closed my eyes for a couple seconds. He leaned over me again and whispered into me ear. "Mhmm." I nodded and let my now heavy eyelids flutter and fall. I could still feel his gaze burning through me though.

----------------------------------------------

"Edward?" I looked up at him and he was still lying in the same position as when I had fallen asleep. He looked down at me and light twirled my auburn hair around his finger.

"Yes Bella dear? If you want to know what you were mumbling in your sleep last night it was about becoming a vampire…" Edward let out a sigh and began to push himself up from under me. "Let's get your request done. Everyone is already waiting downstairs." He picked me up again as if I was only ten pounds. But then again that is what he said I felt like. He smiled down at me as we exited his room and walked down the wooden staircase. Edward bent over and kissed my forward lightly and put me down on the floor as we entered the unused dining room.

"Good morning Bella!" Alice waved at me with a slight smile. I looked around the whole table and I saw Rosalie sitting as sophisticated as ever, Emmett giving me a smug little grin, Jasper sitting very close to Alice as he lifted up his head to look at me, Esme smiled at me warmly and Carlisle looked at me and nodded once. Before I could even open my mouth Edward had begun to speak.

"…Well yesterday night Bella and I were talking about when we would turn her into one of us. So she wanted to come up with a date today and stick with that date." By the time he finished speaking I wasn't even done understanding what he had said. Luckily though Carlisle had a date he had thought about.

"Well Bella. I was thinking sometime this week. This is because if you were to be able to be transformed before Charlie had the urge to see you, you may have some time adjust to being a vampire." His golden eyes flickered to each and every member of the family and they all nodded accordingly.

"Whoa? Wait, wait, wait!" I stopped myself and pulled myself back into sanity. "It's this week?" I became to gleam and looked over to Alice who was doing the same. Then my eyes flickered over to Edward who was now standing beside me. He stilled seemed against this, but still willing to keep his end to the bargain.

**A/N: This was an okay chapter. Maybe it's a bit rushed? Well that's what I think. LOL Again calling for reviews! Silent readers are fine but I appreciate people who review more. Lol Criticism is fine, don't get rude. , **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, Number one. I **_**don't**_** own any of the characters portrayed. Even though how much I want too. XD I don't. Number two. Don't say that I'm stealing off of Deviantart with this story. That story on DA is **_**my**_** story. I put it on there before I got an account here. So ha! That's pretty much it**.

Yeah! XD Almost 1k hits:o Amazing. Yes review please? Oh yes spread the word about this story if you please. ,

The next few days were a blur to me. All I remember is how excited most of the family and I was about me changing, preparation, and many hours of self-doubt. But today was finally the day.

"Bella. Don't worry we're going to be by your side the whole time." Edward reminded me as I laid myself down on his bed. I looked over to Esme who was standing behind everyone still smiling bright and warm. Then my eyes went to everyone else who stood anxiously. I knew Jasper was there for a special reason. Just incase my transformation went out of hand. I knew Edward was going to be the first to actually start going insane. After all he didn't do so well when he saw me in _pain_. I reminded myself of what pain was going to come and braced myself.

"Edward. I'm ready." I took my last breaths as I saw him lean over and take my left wrist. He could probably hear how fast my heart was beating at the moment, but he didn't stop. He said that I would be fine before he actually bit into my fragile flesh and released the poison into my system. At first I didn't feel anything. I laid there on the golden fabric and feather-soft pillows and await the oncoming pain surrounded by my soon-to-be family.

Then it began.

The fire that Edward had released onto me began to set me ablaze. Lighting my skin and body as it moved through my blood stream. I felt Jasper calm me down as well as the room around him. But I still began to writhe in pain as it moved with my blood and I could feel my legs unconsciously kicking. Edward grabbed one of my hands and held it firmly in his grasp as to tell me he was still waiting. With my other free hand I gripped the bed spread until I felt it tear in my fist. My mind was filled with the constant thought of _asking_ Edward to kill me. Just kill me now.

"How is she doing?" Alice asked calmly –Jasper's calming effect was still was showing- as she turned over to Carlisle. I could barely here them talking because my constant yelps in pain and agony seemed to block everything else out.

"_Edward… k-kill m-me." _I managed to whisper out before I began to kick and scream again. I could feel every part of me being ripped out of me and torn. Edward's hand immediately tensed and gripped my hand harder, but that pain was nothing compared to what was fleeting through my system. I didn't think I could get through this. Alive.

--------------------------------------

Hours later I could feel the pain intensifying. But I kept quiet. I still couldn't hear their whispers of concern, but I need hear my heart still beating –quite quickly too- But I had no time for sarcasm now. It was so unbearable I just wanted to roll over and die. Literally. All of them were still waiting for me, ready for me to emerge, ready to embrace what was to come of _this._ I spent most of my time in what felt like hell, curled up screaming and thrashing about the extravagant bed. I could see the curtains were down, but when I opened my eyes it was too painful to actually look. Since I actually couldn't see much I had no idea when the three days were up, but it felt like an eternity. I lay there. Helpless as ever and enduring the most painful thing I'd ever had went through in my human existence –which was coming to a close- and I was unable to do anything about it.

Those few fleeting minutes stayed with me. I finally went in a coma like state and stopped. I must have blacked out from my own pain, but even then I could still feel it eating at me. Burning me from the inside out.

----------------------------------

The pain in my fingertips receded as well as the rest of my body. It was like cool rush of water washed me over as I regained consciousness.

The flame was dying down.

Though the memory was etched into my brain as I remember the soul ripping pain. It lit me up and watched me burn and scream in agony. It was finally over and I remembered the thoughts earlier. _Please make it stop…. I'll do anything. Anything! _

I could hear perfectly now, listening to my deep breaths –that were quite uneven- and I noticed. My heart wasn't beating. I could hear them very well too.

"She stopped screaming." Edward explained obviously. Who couldn't tell I stopped. I'd been doing it for three days straight. Something felt wrong I wasn't thirsty; well I didn't think I was thirsty. Or what I thought it felt like being _thirsty_. I was still quiet as I listened in on their conversation.

"Edward. It would be best that you didn't see her during her transformation." Carlisle argued politely. Jasper stood by his side; even though I could see him I could hear his footsteps move over. Edward began to get defensive.

"Jasper stop it." Edward's tone was icy. I couldn't help but look out. I peeked through the golden fabrics and saw Alice step by Jasper's side. Her black spiky hair ruffled when she moved. Her lithe body moved so quickly. Now Carlisle, Jasper and Alice standing in front of Edward –who was standing in front of the bed and looked like he was defending it-, his arms crossed. I let my eyes flicker to them and I saw everyone besides Edward's jaw drop open. "What is it?" Sounding irritated he turned around and joined in with their gaze. I finally stepped out my feet falling lightly upon my feet –amazed how graceful I was- I was greeted with a bunch a silent, gawking vampires. Great. Well then again I was technically one of them now. I let out a huge smile as Edward locked me in a "death hug." If I was still human he may have crushed me. It made me feel stronger. Letting go of me he began to speak in such a melodic voice. "Welcome to the family."

**A/N: I'm not too sure about this chapter. I don't know it seems a bit off to me. But whatever. Review for me please? I like reviews and…**

**A HUGE THANKS TO ALL MY READERS! THANKS A WHOLE BUNCH! 3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, Number one. I **_**don't**_** own any of the characters portrayed. Even though how much I want too. XD I don't. Number two. Don't say that I'm stealing off of Deviantart with this story. That story on DA is **_**my**_** story. I put it on there before I got an account here. So ha! That's pretty much it**.

I still have 1.5 k hits. Thanks everyone. , You can tell your friends about the story too:3

Chapter 05

"Bella…" Carlisle looked at me in amazement. Was something wrong? Was I a freak again? "Aren't you thirsty?" He looked at me precariously; it looked like he knew something was wrong.

"No not at all." I smiled and nodded. I wouldn't dare looked at myself yet. I felt so much less vulnerable at the moment. That I can stand up for myself and not have Edward come to my rescue all the time.

"Well you should be thirsty. Your eyes are a red colour like regular, but you are not acting like a newborn… You don't seem to be craving blood. Maybe it was the hate and fear of blood when you were a human." He cracked a smile as he explained why it might occur like this. Edward nodded his head every once in a while and Alice and Jasper were staring still amazed.

"Wait. So you're saying I could drink from animal and won't thirst for human blood?" I was confused. How could I not want human blood? Isn't that a vampire's main diet?

"Well we're not sure, but it does look like it. You should have no problem drinking from any animal." He smiled as I turned to Alice. It was slightly hard because I was in Edward's arms. It was like a restraint.

"Alice how do I look?" I was actually curious how I may've changed. She smiled and I knew just then she would give me some sarcastic comment.

"Well for one to not care what she looks like…" I whined her name and she dragged me off to the biggest mirror in the house. Everyone followed Alice and I was she literally dragged me down the hallways in excitement.

Alice with one swift movement flicked open the door with her petite finger. She kept moving and I looked over to Emmett and Rosalie were sitting down on the lavish bed. But inside of a royal gold their room was an imperial purple and burgundy red. It complete covered the whole room from the intricate rugs to the design on the unneeded pillows sitting on the bed. That was too the same color combination. I looked at Rosalie and she quirked a blonde eyebrow looking as if she wished I could've stayed human. Emmett on the other hand looked pleased –like he always was- smiling. No not grinning at me, he probably thought this was going to be fun. My feet bounded with each step, unlike they ever had before. Before I'd be stumbling over my own feet as I followed Alice.

We finally stopped moving and we were indeed in front of the largest mirror I had ever seen.

"Thank Rosalie" I giggled at Alice's comment. It was true though. I looked at the mirror and I couldn't believe what I saw. I definitely wasn't as beautiful as Rosalie, but I was elegant, and definitely a vampire. My skin was so white. I had been pale before but now I was _translucent._ I gripped my shoulder and felt a lock of my own hair. It was so smooth. I took a closer look and noticed my hair color had gotten darker to almost look ebony. But it was nothing compared to Alice's. She probably had ravened hair originally. I kept looking I was much more lithe, except one thing that might through me off. I had officially grown a larger bust over the time span of three days. "Bella you looked great with curves" I heard Alice tease me in the background but I was too absorbed in my own thoughts to be noticed. My crimson eyes reflected in the mirror, Carlisle was right I was different. I marveled at myself in that oversized mirror for a few more seconds. I still couldn't believe it and I wondered if I had brought anything more into this new life. I felt arms wrap themselves around my waist and I looked back and there he was. Edward. And he was admiring me as much I was to myself. He landed a series of butterfly kisses down my neck and he stopped for a second.

"You made it." He locked his gaze into mine. "But we still need to teach you to hunt." He sighed as he called all his adopted siblings and told them that _I_ was in for hunting lessons.

About an hour later Edward told Carlisle and Esme that all of us would be heading out to hunt and to teach me of course. Now I didn't have to have Edward carry me, but I could feel the wind against my back as I did something for myself.

"Let's go!" Emmett's booming voice throughout the enormous house and echoed back. Everyone was on the move in seconds and then we were out the door and I followed everyone to the spot they wanted me to learn. "You're going to have to start on some smaller prey first to get used to it. Then we can take you hunting grizzlies!" Emmett's eyes lit up as he cracked the first joke when we got there. I scowled at him and Edward told me to let Rosalie and Alice teach me when they went out further to get bigger prey.

"Hmph. We could take a grizzly out just as well as them too right Bella?" I nodded toward her and then I saw Rosalie approach us.

"Well we still need to _teach_ Bella. She is new to this. Once she gets this down we can take down whatever we want." Rosalie actually smiled at me. Us three went through the woods and looked for prey. Alice and Rosalie both showed me once or twice and let me try. It was very simple in fact I took the male deer down in a few seconds. I was proud of myself and they were proud of me. Especially Alice who beamed a smile once again.

"Wow Bella! You are like so good!" I laughed at Alice's quirky expressions, which changed with each glance. She was something special, but I was wondering if I had other powers like Edward or Alice.

"Bella! Nice pounce." This voice I barely get to hear. I turned my head and he did not seem exhausted at all. His honey blonde hair was unruly like Edwards, but longer and he was a bit taller and much thinner then Emmett. His eyes were now a bright golden yellow, unlike before when it was dull and close to a black.

"Thanks… Jasper." I headed back over to Alice in and instant. Where had he come from? I looked back now it wasn't only Jasper, but Edward and Emmett were looking in appreciation. Had they been watching the whole time?

"Uh… Hi?" My voice peaked but it was still harmonious in its on way. Soon after we were ready to go back. We all had fed, I learned to hunt, and I was satisfied most of all.

**A/N: Yeah I don't know why I made Jasper come out of no where. XD Yeah. LOL Review for me? Please? XD I only have 14 reviews. I love reviews. Again:**

**A HUGE THANKS TO ALL MY READERS! THANKS A WHOLE BUNCH:3**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, Number one. I **_**don't**_** own any of the characters portrayed. Even though how much I want too. XD I don't. Number two. Don't say that I'm stealing off of Deviantart with this story. That story on DA is **_**my**_** story. I put it on there before I got an account here. So ha! That's pretty much it**.

XD I can want some more reviews. 19 only and about 2k hits. , So again this is my first Twilight Fanfiction and you are going to have to keep reading if you want a lemon. LOL Yes there is one and that is why it is rated M. Just keep reading and reviewing.

Chapter 06

"Well what do vampires do when they _can't _sleep?" I wasn't very sure because I never had stayed up very late when I was with the Cullens. Now since the matter actually pertained to me I did _want_ to know.

"Well… Anything. We don't have to worry about _dazzling_ anyone at night. We can go outside, drive, or stay here." Edward explained. I still remember when I asked him such a brainless question. 'No coffins?" I laughed inside as I remembered.

"Oh okay…"

"Well what do you want to do?" He smiled at me. It was stunning as he was actually glowing. His immaculate face, perfect in everyway and seemed to be sculpted in white marble. I knew I couldn't blush anymore, but I felt like it now. I was lost in the same amber eyes. I could see my reflection. I was still very different, even as a vampire. I sat down on the –now forever to be unused- bed where my transformation took place only days ago. The pain came back and I muffled an oncoming grunt. I lay back down unable to sleep and I knew it was never going to come back. And before I could finish the thought Edward's bronze hair was dangling over his eyes and just above mine. Without second thought he leaned down onto my now ruby colored lips. Edward's lips moved with mine as he leaned over me. I let my hands lock themselves around his neck, pulling both of us closer. Soon after I let one –much stronger- hand release itself and entangle itself in his bronze hair. My face tingled when his whitish hands came in contact with my face. Caressing each cheek. I tried to push myself back up, but to no avail –even with my newfound abilities-. Edward pinned me down once again with his lean arm. I heard footsteps, but I ignored it and continued.

"Bella?" Her avid eyes looked around and spotted us on the bed. We both looked up, speechless. Now Edward was too busy looking and I pushed myself back up.

"Yes-" I was cut off by Alice's high-pitched voice, which was pleasing not annoying in anyway.

"Oh sorry! Was I interrupting anything?" Her worried tone started and she began to head out. Before I could even figure everything out Edward's much lower voice wove in between Alice's.

"No we weren't doing anything? What with Bella?"

"Oh just coming in to ask her if she wanted to go- No she has to go. Her new appearance may need new clothing." She grinned tightly as she looked from Edward to me.

"What do you think Bella?" I silently agreed when I looked down. Of course I would need new clothes. I probably grew out of all of them by now.

"Sure Alice." I smiled at her and straightened myself out and stood up. I saw Alice's eyes gleam as I uttered those words.

"Really?! Would you? Bella wow… you were never one for shopping." Alice and I both laughed simultaneously.

"Well I do need it." Both of us looked down and stifled a giggle.

"Fine so tomorrow morning we are going out to Seattle. Jasper is going to be driving, okay?" I saw Edward open his mouth and I knew he wanted to come with me. But before he said anything I nodded.

"I'm coming along." Edward demanded in a firm tone. I shot him a glance –an are-you-sure kind of glance- He nodded. We set plans and then the night was soon gone.

-------------------------------------------

"Try this on." Alice's voice rang out like a chime. Her spiky black haired head was in a closet much larger then her throwing out clothing at incredible speeds. I picked up the pair of grey jeans up off her bed. They must've been hers they all looked like size zeros.

"Alice…" I sighed and glanced at her and her head still in the over-sized closet.

"Don't you trust me? I would _never_ make you look bad." She caught my glance and I knew it was true. She would _never_ make me look bad in all of our _lives_.

"Yes… but." She tossed a blue tank top and cropped jacket at me, which I caught. She ushered me into her bathroom –another oversized room- and told me to put it on. I quickly put everything on and straightened up. I ran my icy cold fingers through my hair once more before I walked out gently closing the door.

"Bella you look so pretty. I'll make you look prettier once I get you knew clothes!" She giggled and squealed as we both walked out of the room and down the large curving stairs. We stepped off the last stair and saw Jasper and Edward already waiting down by the doors for us. Both dressed in casual jeans and a button down, one red and one black. Jasper automatically came over to Alice and hugged her by the waist while Edward came up to me and brushed his lips across my forehead. We walked out of the house and out of the house and of course they had the car ready too. Edward quickly climbed into the driver's seat while Jasper hopped into the passenger's side of the silver Volvo. Both Alice and me sat down in the back. I didn't really need to buckle up anymore, it's not like a car crash could kill me. Well I am dead already. I giggled at the pessimistic though and Alice turned to me.

"What was that?" Alice playfully flicked me as she turned back to stare mindlessly out the window. The car sped down the interstate at least more then 120 mph. Now I actually understood why they all drove so fast. Going any slower at all and they could be there faster running. Alice and I looked at each other and laughed every once in a while when Edward and Jasper were chatting randomly in the front. Soon we were in Seattle and ready to go and today was going to be a good day. All you could see were clouds and definitely no sun.

**A/N: Eh. This one is okay. I fixed some stuff with it already. Sorry for all the spelling and grammar mistakes XD Curse spell&grammar check! It's almost never right. Yeah. So I don't think I portrayed Edward very well in this chapter. Give me your opinion and review please! Criticism is fine, just don't be rude. **


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, Number one. I **_**don't**_** own any of the characters portrayed. Even though how much I want too. XD I don't. Number two. Don't say that I'm stealing off of Deviantart with this story. That story on DA is **_**my**_** story. I put it on there before I got an account here. So ha! That's pretty much it**.

This one is okay. XD Again first Twilight Fanfic. , Hope it's good. Rated M for the next chapter. XD Yeah. So there's gonna be a lemon. About 2k hits and 21 reviews. , Review some more? Thanks and enjoy.

Chapter 07

I felt my hand being dragged and I looked up. Alice was _still_ dragging me down the linoleum hallways filled with people. People gawking at us and I could feel their eyes burning through my back.

"Look at them…" I could hear their whispers as we passed them and see their eyes flicker back and forth between Alice, Jasper, Edward and me. Why were _all_ of them staring? I could understand a few of them, but it was like the whole mall was watching _us. _

"Bella. It's no problem. Every time we go to a mall it happens." He wrapped his arm around my waist protectively and looked around. Many people, especially the men turned their heads away. I could hear a low growl erupt from his chest as Edward stifled it. In hiss other hand he held bags of different sizes, shapes and weights that looked seemingly weightless. Jasper too was carrying an armful of bags while he walked side-by-side with Alice their steps in rhythm.

"Edward maybe you want to _watch_ Bella a bit better?" Jasper chuckled when he heard Edward starting to get protective. Then too he could probably feel how people felt. I did not want to know what they thought or how they felt right now.

"Bella! Let's go in here!" Again she pulled my wrist and I followed her through the glass doors of yet another store. Her lithe body moved gracefully throughout the store running from rack to rack and threw piles of clothing onto Edward and Jasper's arms.

"Alice? I don't think this many outfits is _necessary_." People were still staring, as Alice looked back at me a tight smile on her face.

"Of course it is you silly little girl. You are part of this family now and plus all your clothes, I promise you won't fit." I kept silent as she picked up most of the clothing on the racks and held it up to me. If it fit it went to Jasper and Edward if not back to the racks. Edward and Jasper both sighed simultaneously behind us. I tapped my toes on the carpeted floors –the impatient side still there- as I waited.

"Okay we're done!" Alice exclaimed as she beckoned all of us to the register area. I stepped up behind her and when Edward and Jasper came up, dropped their piles of clothing the cashiers mouths dropped open. I looked back at Edward who instinctively kissed my forehead and held me close. "Here you go!" Alice's routine dazzling smile crossed her face as she handed the platinum card between her index finger and middle finger. Her smile still across her face and the now-dazed cashiers lifted it out of her hand and in seconds gave it back. But it did take a bit longer to fit all the clothing into bags.

"So Alice. We got stuff for you" I pointed a finger at the many bags Jasper seemed to carry. "And we got outfits for me." I gestured to Edward who seemed to be carrying much more then Jasper. "Are we done yet?"

"Fine… Edward? Jasper? Do you want to get anything before me leave?" Alice looked for another opportunity. Both shook their heads no. They were both loaded with bags already, but they could still carry more. Still looking comfortable. As we quickly walked through the rest of the mall to make it to the exit and I looked up through a window. It was already dark.

We loaded the numerous amount of bags into the silver Volvo and soon we were on the road again at no less then 120 mph.

"Oh my god!" Alice's melodious burst out of nowhere.

"What is it?" Edward asked as he kept his eyes on the road. Jasper turned around to look at the pixie-like Alice and I turned my head. His topaz eyes slithered to me before he looked back to Edward. Even though he couldn't read minds he knew exactly what Alice had seen and held his side as he laughed.

"I just had a vision… It was so… so wrong." I laughed along with everyone else besides Alice. "Why are you laughing Edward? It's about you!" Alice pointed a slender almost white finger at Edward.

"What?" Both Edward and mine's voices wove into each other's as we talked simultaneously. Alice shook her head as Jasper erupted into hysterics yet again.

"Ha ha Jasper" I added a sarcastic edge to my comment and he turned away. Alice shot a glance at me.

-------------------------------

"Holy shit Alice! Look at all the bags you brought home?" I could see Rosalie smile in the background as Emmett's jaw almost dropped. As they took out the last bag and put it in the hall the bags covered up most of the room.

"Well it's not all for me" Alice gave the best innocent look and speech of her life. "Most of it was for Bella!" Alice smiled and began to separate the bags into hers and Bella's. "Edward would you be a dear and help Bella with those bags?" Alice again teased him. I grabbed more then a handful of bags and ran upstairs and Edward soon followed with the rest of them.

Soon we were unpacked. Finally done putting away tons –literally- and tons of clothes.

"Edward I'm going to take a shower now, okay?"

"Yes dear go ahead." He looked back from under his russet locks he smiled at me and I entered the large marble bathroom. I quickly undressed and stepped into the glass walled shower. I the water onto to hot and let it run down my shoulders. This warm feeling, it's been a while. I took my time as I remembered.

-------------------------------

After a good long forty-five minutes I finally finished and I looked down. Damn it! I forgot my clothes outside. As I wrapped my body with a pure white towel I stepped out of the bathroom and I could hear the music was on. Debussy. Obviously.

"Bella?"

"Um. I forgot my clothes out here…" If I were still human I'd have all my blood supply in my cheeks at the moment. I felt something come over me. Jasper. All of the sudden it was excessively hot and I knew Edward could feel it too. I could picture Alice giggling while Jasper conveniently lay on his bed. Toying with our emotions. "I'm gonna go get changed now" I gestured to the bathroom and I felt a cold hand grip my wrist. Well I remembered it being cold, but now it wasn't. I was still in my towel when Edward launched himself upon me. I could handle the flurry of emotions very well, but Edward seemed very prone to it.

**A/N: Yeah this one is about shopping. XD Yeah I think you can figure out what is next. I'll just post about it in the beginning of my next one so yeah. I already am writing a sequel. , Reviews? **


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: Okay, Number one. I **_**don't**_** own any of the characters portrayed. Even though how much I want too. XD I don't. Number two. Don't say that I'm stealing off of Deviantart with this story. That story on DA is **_**my**_** story. I put it on there before I got an account here. So ha! That's pretty much it**.

**OKAY THIS IS GOING TO BE RATED M FOR ADULT THEMES. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ. IT YOU'RE TOO YOUNG DON'T READ. **

This one is okay. XD Again first Twilight Fanfic. , Hope it's good. Rated M for the next chapter. XD Yeah. So there's gonna be a lemon. About 2k hits and 21 reviews. , Review some more? Thanks and enjoy.

Chapter 08

"Edward-" I was cut off by a fiery kiss. I didn't reject it though and soon his lips were moving with mine. Edward let his tongue past his own lips and run itself along my bottom lip. Once I parted my lips our tongues collided in a fight for dominance. I wanted to hold my own tonight. I wrapped my fingers into his hair as he pressed me closer. After a heated battle Edward had pushed me up against the wall and now was lightly nipping near my neck. I moaned out his name softly and I could hear a growl rip from his chest. With my free hand I struggled with the buttons on his shirt and in the end I ripped them off in frustration. A smile played across Edward's face as I did so. I stroked his perfectly white chest and I could feel him tremble at the touch. I still could feel Jasper's emotions looming over us and I couldn't believe Alice and Jasper of all people. Edward cupped one of my breasts with his free hand and stroked the obvious erect nipple. I moaned as he came back up for another passion filled kiss. The gold band around my finger gleamed as my hands pinned down my wrists again on the golden walls.

------------------------------------

After more then an hour of kissing and caressing my towel finally fell to the ground revealing my body to the black lust-filled of Edward. I grinned as in one swift movement I pulled down his pants and left him leaning against me in his boxers. I could feel his package as I grinded my hips closer to his. My breathing was ecstatic as I felt Edward's hands creep up my thigh. I felt like fainting, probably because I would've if I were not a vampire. I let my mouth move down his chest only stopping every once in a while to give butterfly kisses. I didn't stop and neither did Edward as he placed a near my wet folds. We both wanted this. I looked down to my hand seeing my reflection in the thing golden band around my finger. I felt myself quake as he stuck a finger in and I made a gasp for air. I wasn't sure if Edward could now hear my thoughts since I was a vampire, but this was exactly what I wanted. Eyes met in the middle of this encounter and the corner of his lips pulled up into a smirk. Spreading my own legs a bit farther from each other on the wall I wasn't done yet. I grabbed his hand and pushed his fingers into me deeper. A sharp gasp followed by a low moan escaped my throat and Edward set a rhythm pulsing his finger in and out. I bit my tongue and stifled an oncoming yelp. Pulling his index finger out he licked it clean and leaned closer to me. Now it was a sandwich. Edward, then the wall and then me. He leaned in and gave me another kiss, letting me taste myself. I flashed a smile at him and he leaned his lips next to my ear.

"Are you read love?" I slipped off the velvet looking black boxers from his hips. "This is going to hurt…" He slipped in another small kiss. I nodded because my words weren't coming out right. As Edward positioned himself at my opening and let his mouth run over my neck. Now with no fear of "breaking" me. He pushed in slowly. I began to gasp frantically while he ran his hands through my hair and bit down on my neck. Every couple seconds I heard a low moan come from either one of us as Edward pushed himself farther into me.

"E-Edward..." I whimpered his name and let it take me over. I had to thank Jasper and Alice for this later. He set his rhythm quite well and I rocked my hips with his as he moved. Edward looked at me with black lust-filled eyes and he thrust himself into me every time harder and faster. It was like I was melting into him. My knees slid down the wall a bit as I clawed at the golden surface. Screaming out his name minutes later in ecstasy. Edward wasn't even done yet and kept at it and I felt both of us climax, one right after the other. I almost collapsed onto the floor. Even though I wasn't completely exhausted my legs were limp and I my voice was raspy after all the screaming. Edward held me up and took me to the bed. "How was I?" I laughed as I wrapped blanket around our forever-cold bodies.

"You're worrying about that now, sweetheart?" Edward chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I looked up.

"Yes and I thought you were a…. _virgin_." I whispered the last word and grabbed his hand. Unsure of his answer.

"I am, well not anymore. Why?" Edward looked intrigued and tried to read my expression. I turned away for a second and looked back. Back to his still and puzzled face.

"Just because… it was exactly like I wanted." I let a giggle erupt from my chest. "Did you feel something strange?

"Yes I did. Jasper? Is that what you thought?" So he still couldn't read my thoughts. And now I thought he could.

"I think… and you kept your side of the deal." I cuddled my head up closer into his chest. I didn't really want to say 'I love you' though I did. It was so cliché. We exchanged emotion-filled glances during whatever we had left of our night.

------------------------------

"Jasper?" I leaned against Jasper's office. The walls were lined with bookcases and the floor with an intricate rug. Jasper sat at his cherry wood desk and looked up from his book. It dropped with a thud onto the desk and the corners of his lips pulled up into a grin. He bared his teeth, which sparkled like our skin in the sunlight. He knew exactly why I was here. Even though he couldn't read minds or see into the future like Edward or Alice. All my emotions that now floated in the air around us probably tipped him off about it.

"So?" That smug little grin was still plastered onto his face. "How was it?" Jasper chuckled as he got out of the black leather chair behind the desk engrossed in stacks of books.

"I guess I just wanted to thank you." I laughed at my own words. Edward probably wouldn't have done it without a little push from Jasper's 'power.'

"No problem. His constant worrying about it was bothering me anyways." He shrugged it off and I stopped him with my words.

"No. Edward probably wasn't going to do it on his own." I smiled. Jasper was being friendlier. I heard him laugh with me. Probably because now he had no problem being around me. Another vampire. "I just wanted to say thanks. Tell Alice that too." I left the room and as I walked out I swore I heard him say something.

**A/N: I finished the lemon. , Hope you enjoyed it. XD This is the end of Chemicals React. Sorry guys. There is a sequel coming out called "One Night" though. So you can read that. , There's a bit more Jasper in there. LOL **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY, **


End file.
